roll_no_21fandomcom-20200214-history
Roll No. 21
Roll No. 21 (or Roll Number 21) is an Indian award-winning cartoon network Series. It was first premiered on 14 November 2010. This Show shows the modern rivalry retake of Krishna and Kansa. In this show, Kansa reincarnated as Principal Kanishk, who was the principal of Mathura Anath Ashram and Krishna reincarnated as Kris, who became a Student of that school. Kanishk plans evil to kill Kris. He brings different Asuras (Monsters) to kill him. But Kanishk's plans are always failed. Roll No 21 received the maximum number of awards (3 awards) in the Cartoon Network Super Toons Award 2013. A special Republic Day episode aired on Cartoon Network on January 26, 2014. So far, 4 Roll No 21 movies have been made for Television. This Show is produced and Developed by Animasia Studio. Plot Kansa has reincarnated on earth to take over the world again and this time he has become Kanishk; the smooth talking principal of Mathura Anaath Ashram. But before he could make the world dance to his tune, he has to win complete obedience of his school and its kids. However, Kris' presence makes it difficult for him because Kris keeps the goodness in all the children alive. In order to get rid of Kris, Kanishk keeps calling various monsters and demons from Paataal Lok (the Netherworld) to fight and beat Kris but using his wit and mystical powers, Kris keeps defeating all the demons. Sometimes, Kanishk even tries himself and uses human psychology in an effort to get to the childish side of little Kris, but all his attempts fail as Kris with his friends overcome all the obstacles Kanishk creates for them. The series also shows Kris dealing with issues of a regular child going to school. Characters Here are some of the characters: Kris Kris is re-incarnation of Krishna. He is so devoted about his friends and he always loves them and they loves him. Kris stays as a student so that he cannot show his divine form to his friends. He changes into his divine form whenever an asura comes. His skin colour is blue (like Lord Krishna) in this series. Kanishk Kanishk is the incarnation of Kamsa and he is the principal of Mathura Anath Ashram. He initially came back on earth to take over the world but Krishna's appearance is kind of 'delaying' his whole plan. He keeps coming with a new 'Get Kris' plan in each story so that he could get Kris out of his way and continue to take over the world. But since defeating Kris is not that easy, and he also has to manage the whole school and its duties, Kanishk keeps summoning various demons for the Patala to fight Kris. Although, Kanishk keeps himself busy in coming up with a brilliant plan to defeat Kris but he is also very concerned about the performance of his school and its result. He is nagging with his staff to get the kids' performance up all the time. Doctor J Doctor J or Dr. J or (simply) J (as Kanishk calls him) is Kanishk's most loyal minion. He is a dentist and stays by Kanishk all the time. J is actually reincartation of Jarasandh. He is the one who keeps coming with new ideas all the time to get rid of Kris but unfortunately all his ideas backfire on him and Kanishk. Besides being a dentist, J is also a scientist who keeps inventing various machines, devices and traps mostly used to tackle Kris. However, being as loyal he could be, he sometimes desires to be the principal of the school and kick Kanishk out because Kanishk keeps whacking and humiliating him. Pinky Pinky (Radha) is Kris' classmate and a student of Mathura Anath Ashram. She is one of the best friends that Kris has and worries about Kris, her friends and the school. She seems to be an activist who keeps coming up with different initiatives for the betterment of the school and its students. She is also a brainiac who is good with studies. Babloo Babloo (Sudama) is Kris' best friend. He stays with Kris most of the time and backs Kris and his ideas when confronted by Pinky (Radha). He is an average student but really good with sports. Madhu Madhu is the brain of the group. Among all the friends Kris has, Madhu is the smartest one. He keeps coming up with many innovative ideas of gadgets and devices, useful for kids. He is probably the smartest student of the school.He often get bulled by Golu the bully. Golu Golu is the bully of Mathura Anath Ashram. His only job and recreation is to mess with the kids (especially Madhu) and to take their stuff by force. He is often confronted by Kris and friends. Many times, Golu is let in by Kanishk and J in their plan to get back at Kris. Golu happily participates in Kanishk's plans as he like getting an opportunity to get even with Kris and Kanishk also manages to get Golu's grades a little high. Sukhi Sukhi is an reincarnation of Muni Narada in the school. He is in the school to report everything to the Gods. He owns a Phonebooth outside the school, where he has a divine phone which connects straight to heaven where he reports the gods about how Kris is doing. He knows Kris' secret and helps him often with letting him know of Kanishk's evil plans. Tarak Taarak, an incarnation of Tarakasur, is Kanishk's cousin who is there in the school as a maths teacher. He is more of a 'Yes Sir' character who keeps nodding to all of Kanishk's plans to get back at Kris (doesn't matter how ridiculous they are). He sometimes is shown wishing if Kanishk could let him be a fit free as he is constantly nagged by Kanishk to take more and more extra classes. Suparna Miss Suparna is the chemistry teacher of the school. She is the reincarnation of Pootna. She is really fond of her make up and is a laid back but strict teacher. Prashant He is a student in Mathura Anath Ashram. He is some what good in studies but very good at sports,gym and dancing. Balu He is the elder brother of Kris. In his first scene in the show, he is seen keeping a public eye on Kris. He is the incarnation of Balarama. External links * Official preview of the show * Minisite on Cartoon Network India